Pain Before Pleasure
by Shadowninja0786
Summary: Before you can experience true pleasure, you must experience true pain.
1. The beginning

"Fine dei-chan, if you lose you wont have to start dressing like a girl BUT you have to call me danna for the rest of your life"

I told my new friend as I challenged him to a race. The deal is that if I lose I have be his personal slave for the rest of my life… psh HELL NO! I wont lose to that brat I know I'm gonna win, which is why I agreed to his terms, I also made my terms a lot less harsher than I intended to, he just has to call me danna until the day he dies. I smirked inwardly at the thought of how mortified he'll be when he loses.

"Alright Sasori lets get this over with so we can go home and you can make me a smoothie" he smirked

I scoffed and rolled my eyes "lets go"

Our new friends Kisame, Itachi, Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetsu and some freak named Tobi had went home claiming what we were doing was lame. So all we had to signal the start of the race was throwing a rock in the air and running as soon as it hit the ground.

We walked up to the starting line and Deidara threw the rock in his hand high up in the air and we got into position.

_THUD _

I flew forward sprinting as fast as my tiny six-year-old legs could carry me I took a quick glance behind me trying to see how far behind the blond was but I saw no one. Confused I looked forward and again nothing I then heard soft laughter and I looked beside me and to my shock I saw deidara running alongside me in perfect sync with my running feet.

Scared by the thought of losing and becoming a slave to this idiot I ran even faster pushing all my limits but to my horror deidara started speeding up and ran ahead of me 'oh no' I thought as I saw the blond in front of me and the finish line not so far away 'noooo I don't wanna be a servant I'm not even 7 yet' I screamed in my head.

To my surprise relief, and happiness the blonde started to slow down until he was a couple inches behind me.

'Heh must be tired' I thought smugly

I used my last bit of energy to sprint through the finish line.

"Yes!" I yelled and sank to my knees then fell onto my back panting hard. I heard a faint thud and turned to see the blonde lying beside me breathing heavily with an annoyed expression on his face I laughed.

"Hah I beat you now you have to address me as danna"

he turned his head to glare at me then he pouted "fine congratulations DANNA" he said the last part sarcastically.

I laughed, "Come on dei-chan i'll drop you home, where do you live?"

He told me the address and I gasped in shock, then a huge grin broke out on my face "hey we're neighbors!" I exclaimed " I live in the house next to yours" he looked at me shocked before he as well broke out grinning

"That's awesome my and my parents just moved here yesterday, so I don't know anyone in the neighborhood, I'm glad I met you Sasor- I mean danna."

I smiled "me too, well lets get going"

he nodded and we took off. When our destination arrived he turned to me smiling "would you like to come in?" he asked

I thought for a minuet then nodded slowly "sure I can stay a little while, my grandma is out of town for a week"

He broke out into a huge grin " okay come on in" he said unlocking the door

" lets go to my room" he said cheerfully I just nodded we only got two steps past down the hallway when

SLIP THUD

"ow, what did I slip on" he muttered.

I just stood there giggling. The sight of him falling was just so funny. The way his facial expressions went from wide eyed shock, to scrunched up in pain then to curiosity he dipped his fingers in the liquid on the floor and a look of horror swept across his face

"b-b-b" he stuttered.

"What, what is it?" I asked curiously as I knelt down trying to get a look at the mysterious liquid it was hard to see since the lights were dimmed, it was dark red it looked a lot like-

"blood" I heard deidara whisper he shot up, completely ignoring my calls of protest behind him, and started running through the house.

"Mom, dad, mom, dad WHERE ARE YOU!?" his screams filled the silent house

I quickly ran after him not wanting to be alone, I found him stopped in front of the living room staring in shock before gagging and collapsing to his knees and sobbing.

I ran up to him to see what was wrong, there was a man sitting on the couch sobbing into his hands, but that's not what caught my attention there, in the middle of the room lay a woman with long blond hair covered in, and lying in, a pool of blood there were 4 knives plunged in her abdomen I gasped in shock and felt myself gag as well and stood stuck there staring for God knows how long before running out of the house and Into my own I then proceeded to call 911.

"Hello, what is your emergency?" a calm voice asked.

I tried to control my shaking enough to speak

"m-m-my f-friend's mother i-is d-d-d-dead" I sobbed out

"okay hunny what is the address?" she said in a soft voice.

I told her

"okay stay calm the police and an ambulance are on their way"

"th-th-thank y-you" I breathed out before hanging up.

I started walking out and slowly making my way back to Deidara's house I needed to comfort Deidara he must be feeling way worse then I am. I found him in the same position I left him in, kneeling in front of the door with tears silently streaking their way down his face, I walked up to him making sure I avoided looking and the bloody scene in the living room

"Deidara" I whispered quietly.

He didn't respond.

"Deidara" I said again louder this time and shook his shoulder, that seemed to snap him out of it. He shook his head and blinked. Then sprang up and ran to his mother's body before collapsing beside her and sobbing into her chest.

"m-mommy p-p-please w-wake u-up" he choked out "p-p-please I need y-you don't leave me"

I stared at the heartbreaking scene not knowing what to do, I distantly heard police sirens but was in to much shock to care I was brought back to reality by the sound of my new friend letting out and anguished scream before collapsing on his mother and gripping on to her shirt sobbing into her chest.

I felt tears come into my eyes at the sight I remembered how last year my grandma told me my parents had died and I remembered how painful the news was, and I hadn't even known them that well it must be even worse for deidara I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see a police man looking down at me sadly

"it'll be alright kid" he told me before walking up to deidara and prying him away from the body of his deceased mother.

I watched him kick and scream.

"NO, I WANT TO STAY WITH HER, NO, PUT ME DOWN, PUT ME DOWN" he shrieked punching and kicking blindly.

I felt tears sliding down my face at a fast pace. Deidara stopped screaming and started sobbing into his shoulder as the man led him and me out of the house. When we got outside I saw 4 police officers and two paramedics with a stretcher waiting to go in, the man gave them a small nod and they went in.

The man took us to the ambulance and sat us down on the seats inside he looked to deidara and opened his mouth as if he was going to ask him something before thinking against it, and instead turned to me.

"Can you tell me what happened"

I tried to find my voice "w-we were walking home and he asked if I wanted to come inside I agreed and we went in I saw deidara on his knees staring into the room and he looked scared so I went to see what was wrong and I saw his dad on the couch crying then I saw a lady on the floor with knives in her stomach and a lot of blood around her, I got scared so I ran out and called 911 then I remembered deidara so I went back to comfort him and when I tried talking to him he started sobbing into his moms shirt, I didn't know what to do he looked so sad and there was s-so m-much blo-blood" I started sobbing remembering his mothers bloody body on the floor.

He looked at me somberly and nodded

"where do you live?"

I pointed to my house with a shaky finger

"okay is it alright if you and your friend go in there and rest for a while"

I nodded and he stood up and picked up the still sobbing deidara and held out his hand for me I grabbed it and he led us out of the ambulance and into my house I forgot to close the door I led upstairs and showed him where my bedroom was.

I pointed to the door at the end of the hall he nodded and opened the door and lied deidara down on the bed.

"Why don't you lie down beside him and comfort him" he said

I nodded and lied down next to him, before slowly and cautiously wrapped my arm around deidara and pulled him closer he wrapped his arms around me and started sobbing into my chest and just stroked his hair and let him cry it out.

The officer looked at us sadly and then said "I'm going to talk to his father stay here I'll come get you when we're done"

I nodded and he left I looked down at the small shaking form in my arms

"deidara it'll be okay" I said

"n-no it won't she's gone, now nobody will protect me from him"

He sobbed I looked at him confused "protect you from who" I asked.

He just shook his head and started sobbing harder "it's okay Deidara I'll protect you" I said quietly.

He just looked up at me sadly before whispering a soft "no, you can't" and fell asleep

I stared at him before whispering quietly "I will protect you, always" before succumbing to a deep dark sleep, with the memory of the bloody dead body burned into my brain and the shrieking of my friend ringing in my ears.

********************The next morning _**DEIDARA'S POV**_***********************  
I woke up with a huge headache and looked around at the unfamiliar room.

'Where am I?' I thought to myself then I noticed I was pressed up against something warm and there were arms around me I looked up and saw Sasori 'why am I here' I thought. Then all the events from yesterday came rushing back and a sob wretched out of my throat this caused Sasori to jolt awake and the arms he had wrapped around me tightened.

"I'm so sorry deidara" he said quietly.

I just grabbed onto him and sobbed until my throat felt raw. After what felt like hours I stiffly got out of bed and started to go home

"wait" I heard Sasori call I turned around

"for what" I asked with a scratchy voice

"the police officer said we have to stay here until he comes for us" he told me.

I sighed "alright" I said, secretly I was glad. I didn't want to go back now that she was gone.

I went back to the bed and sat down. I found myself staring fixedly at a wall.

I heard the door open and the man from last night walked in, he stared at me for a second before crouching in front of me and said

"I'm sorry about your mother, we will look hard for the person who killed her and I will personally make sure they get the punishment they deserve"

I nodded sniffling.

"Your father is waiting for you at home, would you like to go?" he asked giving me a sad smile

I nodded while inwardly I was screaming 'NO'.

He stood up and grabbed my hand, before we walked out I gave Sasori a hug and said "thank you danna"

he wrapped his arms around me and whispered for the tenth time that day "I'm sorry deidara."

I just nodded into his shoulder before letting go and walking back home with the man.

I saw my dad sitting on the porch waiting for me as soon as I saw him I shocked myself by running up to him and wrapping my arms around him while sobbing into his stomach

"thank you" I heard him tell the officer before he picked me up and carried me in I heard the police car leave and I felt myself being carried upstairs.

All of a sudden I was dropped to the floor and I landed with a loud

_**THUD**_

I groaned as pain shot up my back I looked up at my dad before gasping his face was red and contorted into an angry expression

"its your fault" he whispered

I looked up at him in shock 'what? What was my fault?' I thought

"I killed her…because of you" he said quietly I looked at him shaking my head in denial then I flinched as he shouted

"ITS YOUR GOD DAMN FAULT! SHE WAS GOING TO LEAVE ME BECAUSE OF YOU!"

he started mumbling and I faintly heard "leave me" "had to stop her" "didn't wanna be alone" "no"

Then I felt a sharp pain in stomach as he kicked me then I felt myself being lifted and slammed into the wall "SHE WAS GOING TO LEAVE ME BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU WORTHLESS BRAT!" he spat in my face.

I let out a whimper.

"SHUT UP! DON'T MAKE A SOUND YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He slammed me into the wall again. His other hand came up and started to punch me in the stomach.

All I felt was pain as my head slammed back into the wall with every punch. I suddenly felt very queasy and turned my head to the side before emptying my stomachs contents all over the floor he dropped me like I was a hot piece of metal and stared at me in disgust

"Clean that up you worthless piece of shit!" he screamed before stomping away

I sat there in my own vomit, sobbing quietly before going up to get a mop to clean this mess up. The only thought in my head was 'it's my fault my moms gone'

************************2 years later**********************

Time passed but my father just kept getting worse. He started beating me more and drinking heavily. When he wasn't in the bar, he spent at home in the living room passed out on the couch with empty beer bottles scattered around him.

He also forced me to start cooking and cleaning, only a day after my mom died. If he found anything wrong with the food or house he would beat me even more or worse... he would put me in **that room**.

He cleaned out the basement and made it into a torture cell. He would lock me down their for days, sometimes without food or water. Other times he would pee on me and leave me there without any way to cleanse myself. After a while it permanently started smelling like blood vomit and urine. He even made it sound proof I would sit there sobbing, shrieking and screaming.

Then one day he came in and slapped me across the face, he tossed a knife at my feet and told me to cut myself. He kept punching and kicking me until finally I broke. I picked up the knife and pressed it to my arm, after a second of hesitation I pulled I felt a little bit of pain but it was nothing compared to what my father put me through. I watched as little droplets of blood started forming and growing into little streams sliding down my wrist and making little _drip drip drip _noises.

My father smirked in approval and before leaving he said "you will make a cut on your arm once every week or you will be locked in here for two days"

I just nodded relieved of the fact that a simple cut would keep me free from this torture cell.

Now I just spent most of my time in my room crying into my pillow or hiding in my closet.

Today I was walking home from school with Sasori; we didn't live far only a 5-minuet walk from the school. I was doing a pretty good job hiding the bruises and cut marks from Sasori. We were in 2nd grade now and he hadn't noticed anything different. My blonde hair had grown and was now down to the middle of my back since my dad wouldn't pay for me to get a haircut, I also had a fringe covering my left eye, it was to hide a scar I got when my dad got angry and threw a beer bottle at me I narrowly dodged it but as it shattered a shard flew straight into my eye.

I was up to Sasori's nose now. He was pretty tall for a second grader. His red hair had grown from a buzz cut too a messy hairstyle his red locks were almost to his shoulders and his bangs hung in front of his eyes. We were the best of friends, as close as anyone could be.

"Goodbye danna" I waved smiling

"goodbye dei-chan" he smiled before we walked into our houses.

I opened and closed the door silently, praying that my dad was either upstairs, sleeping, or out. Luck was on my side, as I heard snoring coming from upstairs. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding and walked into the kitchen to start on dinner I decided to make spaghetti and meatballs.

I turned on the stove and started to fill a pot with water. While waiting for the water to boil I decided to clean the house. When I was done, the house was spotless and the spaghetti was ready. I poured the sauce into a pan that was already cooking the meatballs. After it was ready I poured it onto the spaghetti and put it into two bowls I took one bowl and a bottle of beer and crept up the stairs before knocking on the door. I heard a grunt indicating I could go in and I opened the door.

My hate for the man was always raging inside me ever since I found out HE had killed my mother, but I was always too scared to actually do anything. I set the food and beer bottle beside his bed and turned to leave I heard the doorbell ring and went to open the door but I was shoved to the side by father and he stomped down the stairs and swung the door open.

I heard him talking with a man. That alone confused me my father had no friends and he was unemployed so it couldn't have been a co-worker. Who could my father be speaking with then?

My thoughts were interrupted when my father came back up the stairs followed by a strange man.

The man grinned down at me "hello cutie, ready for some fun tonight?" his slurred voice indicated that he was drunk.

I looked at my father confused "moneys tight so you're gonna have to be a good little whore and help out got it?"

my confusion grew "what are you ta-" I stopped mid sentence and yelped as my dad yanked me up and dragged me to my room and threw me onto the bed

"100 dollars for every ten minuets" he said to the drunkard and closed the door.

The man turned to me "well I guess we'll have to be fast then won't we?" he sat down on the bed picked me up by my hair and threw me to the floor, in the next instant I was on my knees in between his legs with his now unclothed member pressing against my lips

"open up and suck" he demanded

I shook my head rapidly and tried to pull back but his hands were in my hair holding me down with a quick yank my head was pulled back and my mouth opened in a shocked gasp, he then proceeded to shove his organ right into my mouth hitting the back of my throat, I gagged in disgust and discomfort.

"Now bob your head and suck you slut, I'm paying good money for you" with tears pricking at my eyes I reluctantly started to bob my head and sucked softly, his head fell back and he groaned in pleasure I continued to suck and bob my head until he pulled it out of my mouth and flipped me over so I was on my hands and knees I heard a RIIIP and felt a rush of cold air and before my thoughts could process what was happening I felt a sharp pain in my behind.

I let out a loud scream "STOP, PLEASE THAT HURTS, NO, TAKE IT OUT PLEASE" I felt warm liquid slide down my legs and to my horror I realized it was blood, my blood, he kept ramming into me, occasionally moaning "ohh yeah so tight, that's it good little slut take it like the bitch you are"

I stopped my screaming and protests and just stayed there collapsed on the floor with my butt still in the air as the mean drunk man pounded into me. After God knows how long I felt something strange shoot into me and he pulled out.

I collapsed fully onto the floor shaking, in shock, pain, fear, and disgust. He zipped up his pants and walked out leaving me on the floor, body shaking with sobs, and blood mixed with semen sliding down my thighs and onto my bedroom floor.

My dad walked in looked down at me and laughed "good job brat you just made me 200 dollars, now you will be a good little slut and keep making me money, got it? Good."

I let out an OOF as he kicked me in the stomach hard and walked out slamming the door closed 'why' I thought to myself weakly eyed blurry with tears, lying bloody and naked on the floor I eventually slipped into a light and uneasy sleep.

_  
heeeey people! Shadow here  
I re-edited the first chapter because the previous version kinda, really sucked -.-  
schools starting in three days so I'm gonna be super busy but I'll probably have the next chapter up by next week.  
remember reviews make me happy and keep me motivated ! feel free to critique my stories I will use everyone's tips to make my writing more enjoyable(:  
stay tuned! Shadow out ;)


	2. calm before the storm

" !"_****_

SLAM

my eyes snapped open and my head jerked up "huh, what?" I mumbled still half asleep.

I looked up to see our teacher Mr. Peterson, or as we call him Mr. Pervertson, mostly because he's the biggest pedophilic pervert in the world, glaring down at me. Beside me Sasori and Itachi were trying to conceal their snickers but failing. The pervert turned his glare onto them and they immediately shut up, then he refocused his glare onto me.

"Mr. Iwa, wait outside." He demanded

I sighed and got up, I slammed the door closed and leaned on the wall outside. After about a minuet the door opened to reveal a very fat and angry looking pervert.

"Mr. Iwa do you realize that this is the seventh time you've fallen asleep in my class?" he said disapprovingly, but with a creepy smile on his face.

I sighed "Mr. Peterson do YOU realize that I have the highest grades, not only in your class, but in all of my classes."

To my amusement Pervertsons face turned redder and redder with my every word

"listen, I don't care if you're the smartest person alive! The point is you should show some respect and at least pretend to pay attention is class." He all but shouted.

"Yeah, whatever Pervertson" I grumbled and walked back into class, leaving him sputtering in the hallway.

******************************AT LUNCH**************************  
"yo blondie, how is it that grade nine isn't even over yet, and you still managed to get more detentions then a fucking senior pothead bitch?" Hidan laughed.

I scowled and grumbled, "It's not like I ask for them."

I realized, when I was in first grade, that I shouldn't give my father anymore reason to call me useless. So I started to do everything I could to try and be perfect, I got good grades, I made the food just right, I cleaned the house perfectly, I treated him with respect and now, when those creepy men (and sometimes women) come and rape me I always moan at the right times and to make them stay as long as they can just so my dad can make a lot of money.

and Although he still doesn't give a shit, it still makes me feel better because when he calls me worthless and useless, I know I'm not.

How can I be useless or worthless when he himself needs me. He **needs** me to cook, he **needs** me to clean, he **needs** me to make him money, he **needs** me to help him when he comes home drunk and on the verge of passing out, and he **needs** me as an object he can take his anger out on and blame for his wife's death.

"-ITCH ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?" Hidan screamed into my ear, causing me to jump.

"Sorry, what?" I asked and narrowly dodged an angry punch to the face.

"I SAID I don't care if you're fucking busy or not, you're fucking coming over to my house today."

I stared at him in confusion "uhmm alright? May I ask why?" either way it didn't matter I wouldn't be able to go.

Everyone just stared at me like I was an idiot.

"What?" I asked

"DEIDARA! Don't you know what tomorrow is!?" Konan asked sounding surprised

I thought as hard as I could but nothing came to mind "uhmm no?"

Everyone simultaneously slammed there faces on the desk.

Itachi was the first to speak "deidara how do you not remember your own-"

"IT'S YOU'RE FUCKING BIRTHDAY YOU SHIT-FOR-BRAIN FUCKED UP CLUELESS DUMBASS" Hidan interrupted loudly and very rudely.

Then it dawned on me tomorrow is may 5th, the day I was born.

Well it isn't very surprising that I forgot, after all the last time I was even WISHED happy birthday was by my mom 4 months before she died, but the weird thing was…

"hey, how did you guys know that tomorrows my birthday?" I asked curiously.

"Well YOU didn't tell us" came Sasoris voice accusingly "honestly brat… I thought I was your best friend, and you didn't think of telling me something as big as your birthday?"

I looked at him with a straight face " well danna you've known me for 9 years, yet you have never asked me."

Sasori opened his mouth, sweat dropped and shut it as he felt his stupidity settle in

I heard him mumble a "whatever" and I could of sworn he was blushing.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch and reluctantly we made our way to our classes, but not before I agreed to go to Hidans house later tonight.

******************************After School********************************

I silently closed the door and crept into the house.

I walked into the kitchen and noticed the mess that resembled the one I just passed in the living room.

Inwardly sighing I picked up all the beer bottles littering the floor and threw them in the trash, I then continued cleaning until the house was spotless and the food was ready and on the table. I frowned this was a daily routine of mine and I despised it.

I checked the time, it read 5:30pm, hmm okay I have and hour to get ready and leave for Hidans.

********An hour later********  
Oh shit, I'm late I quickly ran down the stairs and did a double checked to make sure everything was the way my father liked it before shutting the door and locking it behind me.

***************At Hidans*************

The door was opened by an annoyed looking Sasori "you're late brat" he growled.

In return I gave him a sheepish smile "heh… sorry danna I lost kinda track of time"

he rolled is eyes but stepped back, allowing me to come in. I grinned and followed him into the dining room where everyone was patiently waiting. I was met with annoyed glares.

Okay maybe not so patiently…

I gave an apologetic grin "sorry guys, I kinda lost track of time" 'At least I'm here my dad's probably going to kill me if he finds out that I left the house' I added mentally.

"Ah but you're going to have to make it up to us now deidara." Kisame said with an evil glint in his eye.

I gulped. This probably won't be good.

Hidans laughing and everyone's evil smirking just confirmed my fears. "sure, what do you have in mind?" honestly what's the worst they could do?

Kisame grinned and pulled out two bottles of vodka "well, I know you're against drinking alcohol and all that crap but today you're just going to have to make an exception" well that answers that question…

After a second of hesitation I shrugged, "well I guess one time won't hurt." These are my friends, I can trust them with my life. Though I have a feeling I'll be pretty wasted when this nights over

"That's the spirit Blondie!" Hidan exclaimed and clapped me on the back, before he led everyone to the living room. I was about to follow but I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"wow, I didn't think you would agree so easily" I turned to face Sasori and saw how close he was.

The butterflys in my stomach went crazy. I don't know if it was his blood red hair that always looked stylishly messy and framed his face, almost falling into his eyes, those deep chocolate brown eyes, or his lips so plump and pink, they look so soft I just want to- NO stop bad deidara, he's your best friend!

"Yeah well would you guys actually take no for an answer?" I asked.

Sasori smirked and shook his head "nope, not a chance"

"Exactly" I smirked back

"come on we better go join them" I said and Sasori nodded. We walked back to the living room, where we were met with Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Kakuzu, Hidan and Konan who were sitting on the floor in a circle with the bottles of vodka in the middle and everyone had a shot glass in their hands.

"About fucking time dickheads, we were just about to fucking start without you" we ignored him and made out way to the circle.

After we were seated and we all had a shot glass in our hands Kisame spoke "okay, we're gonna play a game, it's called flip, sip, or strip. Basically you have to flip a coin and guess whether its heads or tails, if you guess wrong you have to either strip or take a shot and then pass the coin to the next person, but if you get it right you have to flip again. Got it?" everyone nodded "good lets start, deidara since this party is for you, you get to start" oh joy

I flipped the coin in the air "heads" I chose

turns out I was right and to everyones annoyance my luck continued for 6 flips before, finally, I was wrong. Well I couldn't risk my friends seeing my scars and bruises so I just have to choose shot for the rest of the night.

"I'll choose shot" I said

"That's the spirit deidara" Kisame laughed and filled up my shot glass. I downed the shot in one gulp and shuddered a little, trying to ignore the burning in my throat. I passed the coin to Sasori and he took his turn.

2 hours later and we were all drunk out of our minds.

Konan was leaning on pein and to his pleasure was dressed only in her underwear.

To everyones disgust Hidan was completely naked and drunk to the point of falling on the floor, if it wasn't for Kakuzu keeping him up

Kakuzu was shirtless and equally drunk

Pein was shirtless and trying his best not to pass out.

Sasori, Itachi and Kisame were dressed only in their boxers and were swaying back and forth giggling like idiots.

And then there was me, fully dressed sprawled out on the floor with my head on Sasoris lap. I was probably the most wasted out of all of them.

The vodka bottles lay empty and forgotten on the floor.

"Hey, hey guys I have an idea! Why don't we play truth or dare?" Konan slurred

Hidan and Kisame cheered in agreement while Itachi, Pein and Kakuzu just shrugged.

"I'm in if Deidara's in" came Sasoris voice. I opened my eyes and saw him looking down at me while he played with my hair.

"Suuure why not" I slurred and then giggled at how funny I sounded. I started laughing hysterically and how weird I sounded when I giggled. This got Sasori to start chuckling and Konan to start giggling, which caused Pein and Kakuzu to start snickering and Kisame and Hidan to start howling with laughter.

In the end we were all laughing so hard there were tears streaming down our eyes.

Konan was the first to recover, "okay guys I'll start" she said still gasping for breath.

"Deidara truth or dare?" she asked.

Man why is everyone making me go first for everything! "mhmm dare" I said

"I dare you to straddle Sasori and make out with him for three minuets" I could tell by the tone of her voice that she was grinning and mentally cursed her but reluctantly sat up and looked at Sasori questioningly. He just shrugged and gave me a nod.

I moved so I was straddling him and my arms were resting on his shoulders, I must of looked hesitant because he moved his hands to tangle into my hair yanking me forward into a teeth shattering kiss which I gladly replied to, my arms snaked around his neck pulling him closer and his tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I immediately granted. Our tongues dueled for dominance, the alcohol in my system made me sluggish and slow so Sasori ended up winning. I faintly heard Kisame start to say "okay you're three minuets a- OW" Konan probably shut him up. I was glad, for once I felt like I was in heaven.

I felt Sasoris hands start to go up my shirt, I stiffened and pulled back gasping for air.

He grinned at me sheepishly "heh, sorry brat"

I smiled "it's fine danna" I replied my slur wasn't as bad but I was still breathless.

I looked back to see Konan holding a Kleenex to her bloody nose.

Hidan and Kakuzu were on the floor completely passed out

Itachi was flirting with a wall and Kisame was video taping him his body shaking with silent laughter.

"I think we've had enough for one night, we can continue this game some other time. Right now we all need to get home" Pein said getting his shirt and Konans clothes so they could dress.

I got up only to sway and collapse back into sasoris lap. Damn I was so drunk.

Sasori laughed and put an arm around my waist and stood, helping me up. "Come on lets go deidei-chan we need to get home as well."

I nodded my head and leaned against him. We said our goodbyes and started for home.

I could see our houses and I realized it was almost ten o clock, my dad probably knows I'm not home, he's so going to kill me.

We stopped outside Sasori's house and I said goodnight before turning to leave. My arm was grabbed by Sasori.

"Listen deidara, I don't know if you feel the same way but I really need to get this off my chest. Deidara ever since we became friends I have thought of you as a my best friend, but after a while I started to feel more for you then just as a friend, I tried to ignore those feelings but they would just get stronger. I really like you and I hope you feel the same way. But if you don't that fine too, I mean I can't force you or anything so wh-" I cut his drunken rambling off by pressing my lips to his.

It was a short and sweet kiss and I pulled away after a couple of seconds "I really like you too danna" I said smiling

he relaxed and grinned "I'm glad"

he gave me a hug and I hugged back, "night deidei-chan" he said and pecked me on the cheek.

"Night danna" I grinned and turned to walk back into that hellhole that is my home.

I did my routine of silently opening the door and walking in without making any noise in case my father was asleep, which I prayed he was.

I was halfway up the stairs when my hair was grabbed and yanked, the loss of footing and the alcohol in my system made me go crashing down into the floor.

I sat up thinking how badly my father was going to punish me now.

Little did I know his punishment would be far worse then I could ever imagine.

**oooo I wonder what the punishment is? :O kekeke**

Sorry I'm 2 days late guys! My classes got upgraded from college to university level and they're a lot harder than I thought they would be, so I got no time to type and I actually started on Friday.  
So now I will be uploading a chapter every Monday.

I'm sorry, I know this chapter probably sucked but I didn't want to make it too depressing and I'm not that good at humor. I promise the next chapter will be A LOT better though.

P.S: HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO MY BEST FRIEND KOMAL! She is absolutely amazing and has been my friend for 5 years and I'm shocked that she was actually able to put up with my stupidity for that long. I'm glad to have her in my life and I hope we'll stay friends for a long time.  



	3. pain

_**SLAP**_

"dei-chan has been a bad boy hasn't he?"

_**PUNCH**_

"does dei-chan know what happens to bad boys?"

_**KICK**_

"they get punished"

_**SLAM**_

I coughed and tasted copper, great my father probably gave me internal bleeding. Here I was lying on the floor beaten, bruising and bleeding, and my drunken father and his drunken companion just taunted me and beat me to the point were I lay curled up on the floor.

My father stepped back and his friend stepped forward. I knew what was coming and mentally prepared myself. This was nothing new, first the man would make me pleasure him, then he would rape me and then when he was finally done with me he would give my father the money for my (unwilling) services and leave.

One thing confused me though, usually my father leaves, why is he still here?

_**ZIIIIIP**_

Why is he taking off his pants?!_****_

why is he coming closer?!_****_

Why is touching me?!

"NO STOP DAD GET OFF!" I screamed at him, over and over again kicking, punching, and flailing in his constraining grasp, all in a hopeless attempt of getting him to let me go.

As expected he just punched me until I lay there, without moving or making a sound.

I lay there as he raped me.

I lay there crying

I lay there as he called me a worthless slut.

I lay there as he got up and kicked me, before leaving me to the other man.

I lay there praying for death to come claim me.

I heard footsteps coming closer and closer, I clenched my eyes shut holding in my sobs and tears. No one has ever seen my weak side since the day my mom died, and I wasn't going to let that change anytime soon.

I was surprised for the second time that day when instead of raping me the strange man pulled me into a hug.

I stiffened as he just kneeled beside me with his arms enveloping my body in an awkward hug.

"Listen kid" he slurred "I didn't know you would be such a sweet and troubled boy, let alone his son, I'm sorry I can't do anything to get you away from this. But I can offer you one thing"

I didn't trust my voice so I just stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"I'll leave you something that'll get rid of your pain, it'll be a temporary release, but it will help you nonetheless" he smiled at me "just tell me where your room is and I'll leave it there along with my contact info in case you need more"

I gave him a doubtful stare. What can this man possibly offer me that could take MY pain away? Even if it is temporarily it seems highly impossible, but I'm desperate. I'll say yes to anything that'll help me.

I point upstairs "first door to the left" I rasped out

he gave me a nod and went upstairs, he came back down in less then a minuet and whispered into my ear "it's under your bed, this time its on me but the next time your have to pay" he winked and left

my father hearing the slam of the door rushed in "where's the money?" he asked angrily

"he didn't do anything with me" I whispered

"YOU LYING BRAT" he slammed his foot down into my stomach and repeatedly kicked me in my sides. I ignored the pain and managed to hold in my moans of pain but tears still managed to make their way down my face

"YOU'RE HIDING THE MONEY, YOU SLUT, YOU BETTER HAND IT OVER RIGHT NOW OR ELSE!" he yelled continuing to kick me and stomp onto my stomach.

'Or else what?' I thought bitterly 'you beat me everyday, you let people rape me for money, and you yourself just raped me today!'

"I don't have any money, he left without touching me" I managed to gasp out.

I felt a sharp pain and I opened my eyes in shock to see a knife in my side. "I know you're lying you fucked up bitch! Whatever, you can keep it this time but next time, I'll make sure to take the money first" He laughed and twisted the knife before pulling it out and pressing his foot down on the wound.

I had to bite my lip to keep myself from screaming out "Don't ever try this again, understand you fagget?" he whispered in my ear before stomping out of the house.

I could feel the blood gushing out of my wound and as soon as I heard his car pull out of the driveway I managed to pull myself up using the table and while using the wall for support, I limped over to the phone. I dialed the number of the one person who knew about my abusive father and the person who always tended to my wounds.

Granny Chiyo, Sasori's grandmother.

She was walking by my house one day and heard loud yelling and thumps, she saw my father storm out angrily, and luckily he forgot to lock the door, she rushed in, and found me holding a knife to my bleeding wrist, I had been so focused on killing myself that I hadn't heard her enter, she freaked out and snatched the knife out of my hand. She took me to her house and wrapped up my wounds. After I calmed her down and convinced her not to tell the authorities, she made me promise that if I ever got injured or suicidal again I would call her immediately. I guess I'm lucky she's a retired doctor.

_**RING**_

It's almost 12 o clock I hope she's awake.

_**RING  
**_  
I feel dizzy, come on_****_

RING

ugh can't stand, come on

_**RI-**_

_"hello?"_

Thank God

"g-granny chiyo" I whimpered

_"DEIDARA?!" _she gasped_ "are you alright child?"_

Then everything went black

**CHIYO'S POV**

"HEY OLD HAG, YOUR PHONES RINGING!"

I sighed, leave it to my beloved grandson to wake me up by nearly giving me a heart attack.

"Here" he said shoving the ringing nuisance in my face

"hello?" I grumbled still half asleep

"_g-granny chiyo_" I heard a soft pained voice whisper. I immediately knew whom the voice belonged to and fear flooded through my body.

"DEIDARA?!, are you alright child?" I asked, praying that nothing was wrong.

Silence was my only reply and the fear turned into panic "DEIDARA?!" I asked slightly louder, again no reply.

"what? What's wrong with deidara?" Sasori asked me worriedly

I ignored him and shot out of bed. I rushed into my closet and got my bag, it was prepared for emergencies like this. Ever since I found deidara on the floor trying to take his life I've felt responsible for him, he's like a second grandchild to me and I feel sick to my stomach every time I think of what his psychotic father does to him. I feel even worse knowing that I can't do anything about it, I can't even tell my grandson! And he's Deidara's closest friend. I just hope that his father doesn't do anything more than beat him.

I rushed down the stairs and I was about to leave when I noticed Sasori was following right behind me.

"No Sasori, you have to stay here," I said in my don't-you-dare-deny-me voice.

I left before he could protest.

As soon as I entered Deidara's house I was greeted with a sickening sight. There, on the floor lay deidara in a pool of blood. He was naked and unconscious, there was a huge stab wound in his side and it was bleeding heavily.

I rushed over and opened my bag, getting out all the necessary equipment and set to work.

************************TIME SKIP 6 HOURS************************

My body was still shaking from the shock of finding deidara in such a horrible state but I managed to stop him from losing any more blood and there was no chance of his wound getting infected. Deidara now lay on Sasori's bed all stitched up and bandaged. I managed to convince Sasori that deidara had a high fever and I needed to keep him quarantined in the house, and since he isn't immune to the sickness like I was, he needed to go stay at a friend's place. Hopefully he won't come back early.

All of a sudden Deidara jerked awake, he started freaking out and muttering nonsense, I had to calm him before he ended up ripping the stitches in his side.

"shhh, Deidara it's alright, you're safe now." I cooed while rubbing his back.

He was shaking and I knew he was trying to stifle his sobs. "Let it out deidara, its alright, I'm the only one here" I whispered into his shoulder pulling him into a tight embrace.

His body racked with sobs and I felt his tears staining my shirt, however he made no sound other than the occasional whimper.

"t-thank y-you granny ch-chiyo" he whispered

I smiled into his hair "your welcome Deidara" my smile turned into a frown and I pulled away "Deidara, I want you to tell me exactly what happened"

Deidara shook his head "d-don't worry granny Chiyo, it was my fault. I was trying to carve a drawing into the wall and the knife slipped"

I felt the sudden urge to slap him. "Deidara…" I said trying to keep my voice calm "are you trying to tell me that you tried carving something into the wall and your hand somehow slipped, causing the knife to go straight into your side, and then right after you mysteriously ended up naked with bruises covering your whole body?"

deidara refused to look me in the eye. I decided to let the subject drop, for now.

I sighed, I guess I should tell him, he's bound to find out later on and that would probably just end badly.

"Listen deidara, I have something to tell you…" I started

********************************DEIDARA'S POV****************************

"y-yes granny chiyo?" I asked slightly nervous. Her tone implied that the news wasn't at all going to be good.

"I don't know how to break it to you…I haven't told anyone, not even Sasori, yet. UGH, forget it I'm just going to tell you…" my fear grew immensely at those words, what could be so bad that she was having such a hard telling me?"

"Deidara, I have brain cancer, it's progressed to stage four and I only have 8 more months to live." She whispered, her eyes shining with suppressed tears.

Time seemed to stop.

I couldn't blink.

I couldn't move.

I couldn't breath.

Granny Chiyo. The one women who actually knew the truth about my father, the women who treated me like her own grandchild, the women who always took care of me, the women who saved my life multiple times…was going to die? She was going to leave me… just like everybody else.

I realized then that every person in my life had, and would either hurt me, or leave me. My life is full of nothing but pain, misery, and loneliness.

At that instant, something in me snapped, I burst out into hysterical laughter. I was laughing so hard it was hard to breath, tears were streaming down my face and my shaking body caused my stitches to rip a little and I could feel blood seeping out and soaking the bandages and my shirt. But I just continued laughing.

Chiyo looked at me with worry and reached out her hand towards me. I jerked back, my laughter dying but the tears still streaming down my face.

"Just stay away from me" I whispered and ran out of her house, blocking out her cries for me to stop.

I slammed the door of my house closed not caring if I woke or disturbed my father, who thankfully hadn't come home yet. I stormed into my room and slammed the door shut pushing my dresser in front of it. My father wouldn't allow me to have a lock in my room.

I fell onto the floor and leaned my back against the side of my bed. The tears were flowing down my face at a much faster pace now and I could feel the blood causing the shirt, I presumed was Sasori's, to uncomfortably stick to my side.

I spent hours in my room just sitting on the floor, sobbing my heart out. I felt angry beyond belief, how could she leave me? Doesn't she know how badly I need her? Or does she not care? Yeah… that's probably it. Why would she care about me? I'm just a burden; I'm a useless and annoying brat. The only thing I'm good for is fucking and/or punching.

I instinctively reached down under the bed for my knife. I had realized when I was younger that the cutting would actually make me feel better. The pain would always distract me from all the disgusting memories or those people that would come every night, it also helped with the flashes I would get of my mothers dead body lying on the floor, all bloody and cold. It would also help me feel better about all the insults my father would throw at me. I smiled as my fingers touched the cold metal. I pulled out the blade.

_'WORTHLESS BRAT!'_

**CUT**

_'that's a good slut, suck it like it's a lollypop'_

**CUT**  
_**  
**__'ITS YOUR FAULT SHE'S DEAD!'_

**CUT**

_'deidara…I have brain cancer'_

**CUT**

_'DEIDARA, YOU UGLY WHORE!'_

**CUT**

_'yes…yes that's it…moan like the little whore you are'_  
**  
CUT**

I stared down at the cuts in fascination and satisfaction. Thin red lines marred my slightly tanned arms. The blood pooled in the cuts and spilled over onto the floor forming little splotches.

Finished, I placed the knife back into its special place under the bed.

I froze as my hand hit something and I pulled it out curiously. It was a box, I opened the box and inside I found three plastic bags and a note. I decided to read the note first;__

dear troubled boy:

These bags contain the antidote to your misery, this box contains

_** - cocain**_

-ecstacy

-3 grams of marijuana

-a pipe (_cause I know you probably can't roll for shit__**)**_

-a lighter (_cause I'm feeling generous__**)**_

_don't think this is for always going to be for free, if you crave more of the drugs you can come over and play a little game with me, or you can pay cash. Just contact me at 905-534-9876._

Hope this gets rid of your pain, or at least dulls it.

love,  
Orochimaru  


After staring at the note for God knows how long, I decided to try it.

I took out the bags and placed them on my bed, at the bottom of the box I found a pipe and an orange _**BIC**_ lighter. I took out the pipe and broke of a piece of the weed. I've seen kids smoke weed before at my school so I knew the basics. I placed the weed in the pipe and lit it with the lighter.

I took a deep breath, inhaling the smoke. I went into a coughing fit and when it died out I tried again.

_INHALE_

EXHALE

INHALE

EXHALE

ten minuets later everything was put away safely under my bed and I was lying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling having a giggling fit.

I couldn't stop giggling. I have to thank that man later, I haven't felt this great since before my mom died.

The annoying ring of my phone interrupted my giggles. After two rings I decided to answer.

"yeeeeellow" I greeted giggling

"_Deidara?" _asked the silky smooth voice I knew all to well__

I giggled "yes, danna?"

_"are you okay? I heard you have a fever and when I got home you were gone" _he asked worriedly

"yes danna, I'm perfectly fine" I laughed "but uhm, I feel really tired. I'm gonna go to sleep now. I'll see you in the morning!" I said as the feeling of drowsiness hit me like a sack of bricks.

_"Alright brat, if you're sure. I'll meet you outside at exactly 7, oh and don't be late! You know how I hate to be kept waiting." _He then added_ "btw…happy birthday deidara"_

"heh…yes danna, Happy birthday" I whispered before falling asleep

_

AWWWWWWWWWW YEEEEEAH! I did it!

It was supposed to be done by Saturday… but I closed word before saving it and EVERYTHING got erased GRRRR I re-wrote EVERYTHING in like two days.

I'm so proud of myself :D

anyway PLEASE REVIEW I need to know if I'm doing a good job or not.

If you have any suggestions about what I should do to the story please tell me, don't be shy(:

shadow out(;


	4. Temporary relief

_***************SASORI'S POV*************___

Knock

Knock

Knock

"Sasori? May I please come in"

I groaned and sleepily trudged my way over to the door yanking it open.

"What?" I growled, irritated.

My glare died when I saw the look on my grandmother's face.

She looked like she had been crying for hours.

I stepped aside and let her come in, "Sorry granny Chiyo, what's wrong?" I asked.

No matter how much she annoys me she's still my grandmother, and I really do care for her.

"I have to talk to you about something important" I cocked an eyebrow at her serious tone.

"uhmm, alright " I said wearily

"I need you to promise me something, PROMISE ME that no matter what happens, you will ALWAYS take care of yourself… and deidara." She said the last part in a tone that sounded much like… sorrow?

"What do you mean, what's going to happen to you?" I asked curiously.

She took a deep shaky breath "Sasori… I-I have brain cancer…It's reached the point where no treatment can help me. The doctors say I h-have about 8 months left to live"

"you're j-joking right" I stuttered. There's no way granny Chiyo was serious.

"No Sasori, I'm not. But that doesn't matter. I'm old and my life is nearing its end, it doesn't matter if it's in eight months or eight years I'm still going to die." She muttered,

"N-no you can't leave me, you're the only family I have left!" I wept. My eyes filled with tears but I refused to let them fall.

I was pulled into a crushing embrace and my grandmother started to rub circles into my back

"shhh, its okay" she whispered into my ear "I love you"

The dam that was holding back my tears broke at those words and the tears flowed freely down my face, soaking into my grandmothers shirt.

She pulled back and put a finger under my chin lifting my face up "Please look at me Sasori" she pleaded but I refused to meet her gaze.

"Sasori please, for me?" her begging tone filled me with guilt and I grudgingly looked up into her eyes.

"That's my Sasori. Now I want you to listen to me very carefully alright?" I gave a small nod of my head

she smiled "Good. I love you. I can't stand to see you cry, that's why it hurts to know that I'm the cause of your tears. So please don't cry over me, EVER, do you understand?" I gave small hesitant nod and she continued, "I know you think you are always right but this time you are wrong, I'm not your only family, there is a sweet, cute, innocent young boy living right next door to us and he is a part of our family too, isn't he? He will always be there for you" There it was again that tone of repressed sorrow.

Nodding, I took in shaky breath and wiped away my tears. She was right I do have Deidara.

"I need you to keep your eyes open. There's more going on in Deidara's life than you know." She said with an almost sad tone.

"Like what?" I asked cautiously. What wasn't Deidara telling me? I thought we told each other everything.

"Just keep your eyes open, that is all I can say." She whispered

"Anyway you're getting late for school, hurry up" she said in her usual perky voice with a huge grin etched onto her face. She walked out before I could say anything, leaving me to worry about what was happening in Deidara's life that I didn't know about. One thing was sure, I would find out everything.

I got up to go get ready; I needed to see my brat as soon as possible.  
**  
***********WITH DEIDARA************ **

I awoke to a dull throbbing pain in my head. My throat felt dry and sore, my eyes felt like they were burning, my arms stung, and my side felt like someone stabbed it…oh wait someone did.

I groaned as the memories flooded back from yesterday. Getting drunk, getting dared to kiss Sasori, him kissing me and telling me he likes me, my dad raping me, stabbing me, granny Chiyo saving me, and the strange man who gave me those drugs.

Sighing I got up of the floor, I let out grunt as my back cracked. If I'm going to think about the depressing events of yesterday I might as well do it in the comfort of my shower.

Once the water was warm enough I climbed into the tub. The water was scorching hot and burned my skin, but that was the way I liked it, it made me feel alive, it helped me feel warmth, but most of all, it helped me forget the rest of my pain.

I thought back to the events of yesterday, since I wasn't drunk anymore I could actually think properly.

Sasori and I kissed…my best friend and my crush of four years kissed me! I grinned. Not only that but he told me he likes me! I haven't felt happier in my entire life.

My grin faded at the memory that followed.

My dad raped me. He raped his own son! I gagged and forced myself to swallow the bile the rose in my throat. Not only that but he stabbed me! If it wasn't for granny Chi-

Granny Chiyo! Guilt flooded through me. It wasn't her fault that she was dying. I must have made it so much harder on her.

One thing's for sure, I'm going to go and apologize to her and make sure I do whatever I can to make the following months as pleasurable as they can be, for both granny Chiyo, AND Sasori.

I quit my daydreaming and rushed through the rest of my shower.

After I got out of the shower, I re-bandaged my wounds and hastily got dressed.

Arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back into their owner's chest.

I stiffened and clenched my fists as I felt bile rise into my throat.

I felt lips on my throat and I clenched my eyes shut to stop the tears from escaping.

The mouth moved to my ear and started nibbling on it, at that point I couldn't hold in my sobs. I collapsed onto the floor and started sobbing my heart out.

I felt him kneel down and pull my face up to look at him, but I kept my eyes clenched shut.

"Please, s-stop it" I whimpered,

"Shh, Dei I'm sorry" wait, what? That wasn't my fathers voice…it was Sasori's!

My eyes snapped open and my body automatically relaxed as I caught sight of that familiar mop of red hair.

I leaped into his lap and wrapped my arms around him in a tight embrace.

"DANNA!"

"Gah, Dei…can't…breath" He choked out

I loosened my grip "sorry Danna" I sniffled

he ran his hand through my hair "Dei, what's wrong?" he asked,

"Nothing Danna, I just didn't know that it was you," I said.

"Oh, who did you think It was?" He questioned

'SHIT I cant believe I said that! Come on Deidara, hurry up and think of something!'

"I thought you were a burglar" I said and did a little mental victory dance at my quick thinking.

"Oh I see. I very easily could have been one. You should tell your dad that next time he decides to go on a random vacation he should at least remember to lock the door."

'wait what?'

"W-what?" I asked in shock 'my dad, on vacation? Please let this be true!'

He gave a nervous laugh "Oh, I'm sorry the door was left open and I thought that you had left it open for me, so I just let myself in. By the way, from the look of your living room I think your dad had a better night than we did-" he paused and gave me a weird look as if looking for a specific reaction and I had to repress my sudden urge to cringe, I never did clean up last night.

"-But yeah, your dad left a note. I haven't read it but it says 'GONE TO VEGAS' on the front" He finished and handed me a piece of paper.

I took it and stuffed it into my pocket.

I could see Sasori was still a little stunned from my tiny breakdown earlier so I hooked my hand around his neck and pulled him into a short but sweet kiss.

"Listen Dei" he blushed and I couldn't help but smirk at the adorable yet rare sight "I'm sorry if I sounded like a sappy idiot last night"

I chuckled and pulled him into a hug. "Awh danna, you are so adorable!" I squealed-in a very manly way-against his shoulder

"I'm not adorable" He pouted, but happily returned the hug.

****************AT SCHOOL*****************

I sighed for the umpteenth time that day. Why did I even take this stupid history class again?

"Why does this fucking bitch even bother to get up in the fucking morning? Honestly, he can't fucking speak English, his handwriting looks like what I shit out every morning, I'm sure my penis can give better lectures then him, and he looks like he doesn't even own a fucking God-damn shower!"

Oh right, that's why.

Around me all of the Akatsuki-the name given to us by our fellow peers- snickered at Hidans idiotic remark.

Our teacher was away again and he had gotten the most idiotic supply teacher ever born, to fill in for him. It was fine though because in the end everyone just goofed off.

"Plez stahp tahkin" He ordered us in the most annoying accent ever

"OR WHAT FUCKFACE?" Hidan shouted and threw an eraser at his head. _  
_  
I watched amused as his face turned red and he stomped down to our section, stopping directly in front of our table, and glaring down at me-

wait what?

"Mistah-" He paused and looked down at the attendance clipboard in his hand "-Ivah"

I grimanced "It's **Iwa** not **Ivah**" did this guy even have a proper degree?

"DUN'T MAHK ME!" He yelled,

"Then don't talk to me," I said casually shrugging

He was fully red now "Vaht ignorance. I vouldn't be here if yoh haadn't harahsed me"

I couldn't help but twitch at his accent. Damn you Hidan "I didn't do anything"

"Nao yoh ahr lying? Goh to za principles offace immeidiahtly!" He shouted pointing angrily at the door

I looked over and saw Sasori about to speak up but I gave him a look that said 'don't you dare say anything or I will rip your tongue out and sew it back onto your balls.'

"I'm perfectly fine with that, I'll make sure to tell him about when you were here last week and you convinced a student to share their weed with you, oh wait! What about when you were here last month? I'm sure he would love to here about how you fucked his daughter after school in the janitors supply closet! Yeah I'll go to the principles office right now" I said and ran out before he could say anything let alone catch up.

I gave a dry smirk I wasn't actually going to go tell the principal, but he didn't need to know that.

I pulled out my jacket and slammed my locker shut.

"Out of all the days for it too be cold it just had to be today" I grumbled to myself as I made my way down to the nearby gas station.

It was still pretty early and the whole area was submerged in a thick fog.

I sighed and jammed my hands into my pockets, I felt something in my pocket and pulled it out, it was a piece of paper.

'Oh right, my stupid dads stupid note' I walked up to a nearby bench and sat down, the gas station forgotten.

I opened the note and started to read:

_Dear slut,_

I'm going on a vacation for two weeks, you will be paying for it so remember to keep the front door unlocked at night. How's that wound doing? Hope you enjoyed last night, I sure did. When I get back we'll have a lot more fun just like yesterday! I'll even bring some of my friends. Anyways I want a proper welcome back, I left you an outfit in your closet make sure you put it on so that we can have some wonderful father and son bonding time.

-Your loving father

P.S: I really do hope you enjoyed our little game last night; from now on we'll be playing a lot more together.

So it wasn't because he was drunk, he actually raped me willingly.

I grit my teeth together and ripped the note to shreds, I stood up and threw the pieces up in the air watching in satisfaction as a strong gust of wind blew them away.

I decided that this was a perfect time to go see granny Chiyo.

***************AT CHIYO'S HOUSE*************

Chiyo stared at me, her eyes wide with shock and mouth slightly agape.

I guess her reaction was understandable; she did walk in on me bleeding heavily after being raped and I **had** gotten angry with her and stormed off when she had told me that she was sick. Yet here I was, not even 10 hours later, standing on her front porch with a big grin plastered onto my face.

I uncrossed my arms and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Granny Chiyo, I'm so sorry for yesterday. I must be such a horrible person, my grandmother is sick and needs my support and what do I do? Get angry and leave her alone, and that too right after she saved my life! No, that's something only a heartless demon would do. I'm not like that. Whenever you need, or want me I'll be there for you."

She looked at me with watery eyes and a soft smile before wrapping her shaky arms around my waist and returning the hug.

She pulled away "Deidara, you don't have to say sorry. You know I think of you as my second grandchild, I just want one thing from you, let me help you child, you don't have to go through this! We can call the police and get him arrested! He won't be able to hurt you anymore! EVER! YOU'LL BE SAFE! You can stay with us, you won't have to hurt anymore" She had started off speaking in a soft voice which gradually grew into soft shouting and ended in pleading sobs. It really was a heartbreaking sight.

I sighed and gave her shoulders a comforting squeeze "Granny Chiyo it's fine, he isn't doing anything anymore. In fact just this morning he apologized and left for two weeks to go get professional help" I honestly don't know what compelled me to lie to her, I just knew that he was my father, but he was also the man who had gotten away with killing his wife and not only abusing, but raping his own son.

She looked at me in disbelief "A-are you being serious?" she stuttered

I laughed, "of course granny Chiyo, I would never lie to you" I could feel the guilt eating away at me but I couldn't stand being the epitome of her worry, especially in her current state of health. Her last 8 months will be spent full of joy and laughter; I would make sure of that.

She grinned "Great, then you'll have no problem staying with us until then, you can sleep in Sasori's room, I'm sure he wont mind"

I grinned back "Of course I don't have a problem with that, anything for you granny Chiyo."

I gasped as she yanked me back into another hug.

I heard a cough and felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned my head slightly to the left, still immobile thanks to Chiyo's vice like arms, but I still wasn't able to turn my head far enough to be able to see anything.

"Dammit Dei, you're my boyfriend! Not my grandmothers!"

Chiyo gasped and looked at me "B-boyfriend?" She asked.

Uh-oh, I hope granny Chiyo isn't a homophobe; that would suck.

My fears were assuaged when granny Chiyo squealed and let go of me so she could clap her hands like a fan girl would.

"I'm so happy for you too! You guys are adorably, you'll be together forever!" I grimaced as she hugged both of us and screamed in our ears.

"Granny please, don't make us go as deaf as you are" Sasori grumbled annoyed.

"Hold your tongue!" Granny Chiyo snapped at him before smiling sweetly again, I felt fear course through my veins. Man this women was terrifying.

"Anyway, what are you boys doing out of school?" she asked us

"We just felt like coming home to see your beautiful face Chiyo" Sasori answered

I watched amused as Chiyo started to bop Sasori on his head over and over again.

Once she had stopped giving Sasori brain damage, we went inside and got seated in the living room.

Sasori and I were sitting on the loveseat eating chocolate chip cookies while Chiyo was in her room watching some old soap operas. I had a feeling I was going to enjoy my stay here.

"Hey brat"

I looked up, eyes narrowed at the nickname, "Yeah danna?" I said swallowing the last bite of my cookie

he pointed to corner of his lip and said, "you got a little something…"

I wiped the corner of my mouth "Did I get it?"

"mhmm no, here let me help you" my eyes widened as his closed and he leaned in licking my lips before capturing them in a sweet, soft kiss.

I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss. Oh yes I was definitely going to enjoy my time here.

_

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! No seriously don't or I'll never be able to finish this story XD

I have a reason(s) for being late.

-Tutoring  
-Grandmas sister died  
-my birthday XD  
-writers block  
-math

Those are acceptable reasons right? Oh well if not I completely understand.

I'm giving you guys two options

1. I can update faster but make shorter chapters

or

2. I can make longer chapters and update more slowly

REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW! A REVIEW, FAVOURITES, FOLLOW! These three things make my day and make write more.

I'd like to make a shout out to these lovely people who have amazing stories/mangas/blogs

Keono, Mokuba12, and infinite vertigo on fanfiction.

Jigoku-Yoru, on deviantart

alienzizi on tumblr

these people are amazing, make sure to search them up!

If you want Deidara to be either seme or uke go on my profile and do the poll.

I'm literally half asleep while writing this so goodnight people!

REVIEW OR ELSE DEIDARA GETS IT!

Deidara: No! Please help me!

Goodnight(:

-Shadow


	5. A taste of pleasure

I looked down at the sleeping form beside me and smiled.

Sasori looked so beautiful when he was sleeping. The mop of messy red hair that framed his face so perfectly was sprawled on the satiny black sheets, I just loved the contrast of the two colors. How the red would stand out on the black, but at the same time blend in perfectly.

I leaned down and placed a small kiss on his forehead, I couldn't help it! He just looked so adorable.

His chocolate brown eyes fluttered open and a small smile graced his usually impassive face.

"Morning dei" He greeted in a sleepy voice, "what time is it?"

"Morning Danna!" I chirped cheerily "Sorry for waking you but it's 6:30 and I know how much you hate being late"

His eyes widened "CRAP!"

I watched amused as he scrambled out of bed -falling onto the floor in the process- and ran across the room to the washroom.

I sat on Sasori's bed staring at his bare, white wall, waiting for him to get out.

After what seemed like forever, I heard the washroom door open.

I craned my head to the side and opened my mouth to say something, but stopped.

There, stood Sasori, clad only in a towel, glistening with the water droplets that both clung to, and slid down his smooth, toned, and tan body, smirking at me.

"Hey brat, it's rude to stare."

I snapped my mouth shut. Crap, was I drooling? I brought my hand to my mouth, no, thank God!

I smirked and shrugged my shoulders, rising from my spot on the bed.

"Sorry Danna" I said, strolling my way over to him. I slid my hand down his warm, defined, chest and licked my lips, "you just look so… delicious." And he did, the water from the shower made him shine. That plus the way his body felt was so amazing, it was almost as if he was a puppet that was carved until perfection. (A/N: Sorry I couldn't help it XD)

Sasori grinned and wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me closer so that I was pressed against him. I could feel the warm water from his body seeping into my shirt.

I don't know whether or not it was the heat from his body or not, but I suddenly felt extremely hot.

Sasori leaned his head down and I felt his warm and wet tongue slide its way down from my ear to the little junction between my neck and my shoulder.

A shiver ran down my spine at his touch. On the inside I was fighting the desire to curl up and cry, but this was Sasori; I could trust him with my life and more.

I relaxed my body and I felt Sasori's lips curl up into a smirk. I dug my fingers into his shoulders and bit my lip to keep from groaning as his lips latched onto my neck and sucked.

It was the best sensation I had ever felt in my entire life.

Most of the times someone tried to pleasure me that way I was to disgusted to feel any pleasure, they would just end up getting enraged and biting my neck-luckily those scars healed.

Sasori nibbled on my collarbone before sucking harshly on it. At that point I couldn't hold in my moans and one especially long one slipped out.

Sasori chuckled and gave one last suck before licking it and pulling away. "Actually Dei, You're the one who's delicious"

I felt heat rising up into my cheeks and I quickly coughed and turned around, so that I was facing the window. Real men didn't blush. (A/N: No offence to blushing men)

"Brat…are you blushing?" My eyes widened. Shit! He saw me.

I shook my head and scoffed, "No Danna, of course not!"

"Then why are you hiding your face from me?" He asked,

"I am not! I just thought I saw something outside." I replied

I could practically feel Sasori's smirk in the back of my head "yeah. It's called the backyard"

I whipped around-the blush must of faded by now- "I know that Danna! I thought I saw something else." I cringed inwardly at my whiney tone.

Sasori rolled his eyes. "Whatever, we're getting late hurry up brat"

I smirked, "Danna, I'm not the one wearing nothing but a towel."

Sasori glanced down and growled, "Damn it brat! This is what happens when you distract me! Now we're going to be late."

I closed the distance between Sasori and me so that our chests were pressing together and inwardly smirked at the fact that I was almost as tall as him.

"Oh but Dannaaa" I sang and pressed even closer so that he was forced to step backwards "All I did was compliment you. You were the one who got carried away"

Sasori narrowed his eyes and all but growled "You're acting as if you didn't like it brat."

"Oh no, I enjoyed it. A lot actually" It wasn't a lie, Sasori had made me feel like I had died and gone to heaven.

I pressed myself closer to him and he kept on taking small steps backward.

I stopped once he was right beside the open closet door and inconspicuously slipped a finger into his towel.

"Well Danna, I don't want to make you any later than you already are so…" With one hard yank I pulled the towel off of him and he went twirling into the closet butt naked.

I heard a sadistic chuckle come from behind the now closed door "Brat, I hope you know that I will eventually get you back"

I gave a nervous chuckle "oh come on Danna! It was just a joke"

Silence.

Well that definitely wasn't a good sign.

I heard the rustle of clothes being put on and then the door opened.

I prepared myself for the worst but nothing happened.

Out walked Sasori with an innocent yet creepy smile. His honey brown eyes sparkled with controlled mischief.

"Alright. I'm ready now let's go." I almost flinched at the sound of his sugary sweet voice, but decided to let it slide. When Sasori wanted revenge he would get it. No one could do anything to stop him. Yeah, I'll just suck it up and take it like a man.

I gave my own version of an innocent smile. "Okay" I chirped and slipped on my backpack.

"Okay students settle down!" I raised my head from its position of lying on the desk to stare at our principle Miss. Tsunade.

It was incredible how she was able to shut a whole class of idiot niners up with just one icy glare.

Tsunade had been the principle of our school for over 30 years; the weird thing was that she didn't look a day over 25.

She had long bleached blond hair. She wore it tied into two loose ponytails that hung down her back and long parted bangs that framed both sides of her face. Her face was beautiful. She had fallow brown eyes that always seemed to twinkle and shine. Her rosy cheeks stood out on her light skin. She wore no make-up other than some light pink lipstick that brought the perfect shade to her plump lower lip and her thin upper lip. Her body was one that all women would die for. She had the perfect hourglass figure and breasts that could make males of all ages drool.

Once she was sure she had the whole classes attention she continued.

"I have some bad news. A wild dog attacked your teacher Mr. Peterson last night and he will be taking the year off." She paused and glared the class as they let out whoops of joy immediately shutting them up. Once satisfied she continued, "Starting tomorrow you shall all have a temporary teacher. His name is Orochimaru and he's very close friend of mine. I expect you to treat him with respect!"

Everyone gave jerky nods.

"Good. You've all been given a free study period today. Class dismissed"

Everyone grabbed their books and flew out of the room with whoops and cheers of joy.

I slowly rose out of my chair and grabbed my books.

Orochimaru…why did that name sound so familiar? I sighed and dismissed it as nothing.

I walked down the busy hallway and tried not to cringe at all the smelly teenagers who kept bustling around going from one class to another.

After shoving my books into my locker and slamming it shut I started my way over to the study hall.

All of a sudden someone wrapped their arms around my waist and I was yanked into darkness.

I heard a door slam shut and I was pushed back into a wall.

I realized dimly that I was in one of the schools many supply closets.

I could feel the panic start forming in my body and it started to tense up, preparing itself to fight off the attacker.

I clenched my fist and was about to punch him in the stomach when I saw the flash of white teeth and the familiar dim outline of messy red hair.

I relaxed and shoved him back into the shelves.

"You dick! What's wrong with you? You almost gave me a fucking heart attack!" I all but screamed at him

Sasori chuckled "Sorry Dei. I told you I would get you back."

Before his words could even register in my brain I was shoved up against the wall with Sasori's body pressing up against mine. His mouth was hot and wet on mine.

It felt like only a couple of seconds but I knew it was more. I could already feel the blood pounding in my ears and the only sounds were our short and raspy breathing.

We barely pulled away and when we did it was only so Sasori could attack my neck with short sucks, kisses, and light nibbles.

I felt like I was floating on clouds though that was probably because I was so light headed.

Sasori sucked on my lower lip and I opened my mouth granting him permission to enter. His tongue plunged into my mouth and my tongue greeted with just as much enthusiasm.

As our tongues tangled I was dimly aware of how Sasori's hands were sliding lower and lower down my body, nearing an area where I was starting to feel extremely tight.

My vision started to blur and I pulled away gasping for breath.

Sasori used that as an opportunity to pop open the button on my jeans and yank down my pants.

I was about to protest when he pressed the heel of his hand onto my still encased member and started to massage it.

I let out a grunt and dug my fingers into his back.

He pulled down my boxers and they joined my pants around my ankles on the floor.

I let out a relaxed sigh as my length sprang up finally free of its confines.

Sasori planted soft kisses on my neck and moved down my shirt with each button he opened he would place another kiss on the newly revealed flesh.

I clenched my eyes shut as his lips neared their final destination and let out a gasp as he wrapped his warm hand around my stiff member.

I cracked open my left eye just in time to see Sasori's pink tongue poke out and swirl around the head of my length.

I tangled my fingers into his blood red hair and pushed him down so that my head was touching the back of his throat.

He made a choking sound and glared up at me, though the look was quickly replaced with one of mischief.

He pulled back slowly grazing the sensitive skin with his teeth and I let out a hiss.

"FUCK!" I cried out as he started bobbing his head and humming deep in the back of his throat, the vibrations that I felt put me at the brink on pleasure and just as I was about to release the darkness of the room was replaced with a bright light.

"OI! What the fuck are you sluts doing?"

_

SORRY! I know, I'm horrible.

THIS IS DEDICATED TO MY BESTIE Jigoku-Yoru! GUYS SEARCH HER UP ON DEVIANT ART! SHE'S MAKING THIS YAOI MANGA AND IT'S FREAKING AMAZING!

I only got 3 reviews on the last chapter, yet my views reached over 1000… COME ON PEOPLE! IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE LONG! REVIEW, FAVOURITE, FOLLOW, PM, ANYTHING! That's the only way you're going to get faster updates and/or a full smut scene.

Oh and go on my profile and on the poll vote so that I know who to make seme!

HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY TO MY BEST FRIEND ZARMEEN!


End file.
